


the last time

by 1izardwizard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Break Up, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad Ending, no adam, oh no writers what is you doin, rude shiro, seriously, what even is s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1izardwizard/pseuds/1izardwizard
Summary: Shiro has had enough





	the last time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dau_hu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dau_hu/gifts).



Keith couldn’t hear. Couldn’t speak. His knees buckled under the weight of his unresponsive body. All he could think of was one phrase. One phrase that echoed through his frozen mind…

***

“Keith, wait!” 

He had done it again. He raced through the hallways, Shiro hot on his heels. Finally he was forced to stop once he got to their living quarters. His hands fumbled for his keys and they fell to the floor. Rough hands grabbed him and forced him against the door.  
“Keith. Look at me.” There was no room for argument. Keith reluctantly dragged his gaze away from his shoes and flinched at the anger in Shiro’s eyes.  
“Why the heck would you do something like that?? After everything we talked about?” Shiro’s voice trembled from carefully maintained anger. Keith knew his answer would only disappoint Shiro further so he said nothing. He couldn’t help it-he already could barely keep himself from punching Iverson to begin with, but the harsh reminder of his family life ripped up any remaining shreds of self control until he could only see red.

He had snapped.

“KEITH. Answer me.” Shiro shook Keith’s shoulders, exasperated at his lack of an answer. Irritated, Keith pushed Shiro away.

“What! What do you want me to do, Shiro? You know how I am.” And indeed he did. Keith remembered plenty times in the beginning of their relationship where he had warned Shiro that he had problems with self-control. Shiro had just hugged him and promised him that it was something they would work on together. It was always Shiro he turned to. Keith needed him. He depended on him.

“But we’ve discussed this, Keith! You can’t just do whatever you like. Are you even trying?” Shiro exclaimed in frustration. At that, Keith grew furious.

“Of course I’m trying! It’s not my fault that Iverson doesn’t know when to stop!” Shiro shook his head. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that you have the right to physically attack him.” He bent down and picked up the keys to their apartment. “You know what, Keith? I’m done. How many times have we been through this? Fifty? Sixty? I’ve tried so hard to work with your problems and help you. You just don’t seem to want the help.” Keith froze.

“Wait, Shiro-“ Keith froze as Shiro slammed the door to their apartment in his face. He stood there, shocked, as Shiro emerged some time later carrying a suitcase. 

“I really tried, Keith. You must know that.” Shiro shook his head regretfully. He turned to leave. Keith tried to speak, but only could gasp for air. This wasn’t happening.. It couldn’t. As Shiro retreated, he threw one last phrase over his shoulder. 

“You're not worth the effort.”


End file.
